A Kiss So Soft The Reaper Stopped To Swoon
by Gone.With.The.Mushies
Summary: what happens when Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and Blaise Zabini make a bet on who will win Hermione's heart and get her into bed. Who will she fall for? Or better yet who breaks the rules and falls for her? SUMT! Jealousy, hate, lust, need, and LOVE. MA


1**A/N: Hello all. This is my first story. Though I've read tons of Dramione fics. Anyways please enjoy. And review I'd really like to know if any one is even going to be enjoying this story. Other wise read on =]]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. JKR owns it all. **

"No Impossible, It just simply can't be done." Draco replied as he eyed the gryffindor girl from across the great hall. Blaise's bet was simply insane.

"_Can't _be done or _wont _be done? It's okay really. I'd be scared of losing If I was you to." Blaise said knowing that Malfoy's ego would get the best of him.

"Are you doubting my women swooning skills Zabini? You know what? I accept your little bet...And I'll even do you one better and raise the bet to 90 galleon!" Draco scoffed as his ego recovered. Blaise hid the smirk on his face. This would be a piece of cake. After all Hermione hated Draco and Blaise was quite the women charmer.

"Women swooning Malfoy? Who say's that? And I accept the bet as well. I might want to start saving up your allowance if I were you."

"Don't need to. That's pocket change for me." Draco smirked. Blaise didn't doubt it either.

"Good. Then the bet starts now. There's only one rule. Hermione can't know of the bet." Blaise said.

"No duh." Malfoy replied. The two Slytherin's continued their bickering and jabs to each others ego completely unaware of the listening ears directly behind them. Those ears just so happened to belong to a certain Cedric Diggory.

--

_A bet for Hermione Granger huh? _Cedric pondered in his head as he scanned the great hall until his eyes landed on the Gryffindor herself. He eyed her from head to toe. She really had grown up this summer. Her hair wasn't so offending but rather silky looking, her neck was slender and pale, instead of her small chest she now sported a small C cup, and her waist narrowed only to dart back out at her well rounded hips, and her legs were slim and long. Perfect for wrapping around someone. Cedric continued to watch the unaware girl until he made up his mind. He wanted in the bet.

--

Blaise was walking to his class that would be held out side for the day when a pair of arms pulled him not roughly into a class room. Blaise couldn't help but let the not so manly scream escape his lips. When he faced his attacker he saw a cackling Diggory.

"You scream like my mom!" Cedric howled as he clutched his side for support.

"Well I can still kick your ass! Now what do you want?" Blaise threatened in his extra deep man voice. Cedric rolled his eyes and decided to get down to business.

"I heard you and Malfoy talking about your little bet." Cedric started to be cut off by Blaise.

"So what do you want? Money? Do you want me to do your homework for a week? What?" Blaise asked with a scowl. No way was a bloody Hufflepuff gonna ruin his bet. Cedric scoffed at Blaise as if he were stupid.

"I don't want your money and I _hardly _want you doing my homework. I'd like to maintain my good grades. I want in."

"You want what?" Blaise yelled in disbelief.

".In." Cedric repeated slowly as if Blaise were a child learning to talk.

"I know what you said but _why_?"

"I can use the fun." Was Cedric's simple reply.

"Fun?! No way. Your out of your mind!" Blaise laughed in his face. Cedric flushed.

"Fine I'll just go tell Granger about your be-"

"Okay! Your in. But only cuz you would have squealed on us. The only rule is that she can't know about the bet and the bet starts now." Blaise sighed as he repeated that sentence for the second time today. Cedric Beamed as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Should we meet every other day and share what progress we've made?" Cedric asked as he made his way out of the room.

"Yeah. Meet Malfoy and I in the Slytherin common room tonight." Blaise replied over his shoulder not bothering to give him the password. He was a smart guy he'll figure it out eventually.

--

Malfoy was currently staring at Hermione from across the court yard trying to plan his grand move. He had to be smooth about it. After all Hermione and he _have _hated each other since first year. Six years later and nothing changed there. Though she _did _have a nice body this year. I guess six years was enough for Hermione to become beautiful. Though he had to admit she had always had that girl-next-door charm to her, even when her hair use to be a mop on top of her head and her teeth were to big for her plump lips. She had certainly grown into her self well. In the midst of thinking about her appearance Draco had made no progress in making a move.

"Crabbe! What should I do?" Draco barked to his stupid friend who was currently in a heated debate with Goyl about the significant difference of a twinkie and a hoho.

"Um...just go bump into her?" Was his lame reply. No wonder these to dim wits never had a girlfriend. Well besides their poor manners they really were stupid.

"Bump into her?! That's not a move that assult!" But deep down Draco knew that was about the only option. That or go and kiss her and then she'd see how good of a kisser he is and she'd fall head over hills for him and he'd win the bet. But since that really wasn't a realistic option bumping into her seemed like a good enough idea. Draco made his way to her across the court yard as inconspicuously as he could giving he didn't blend in that well with his fellow class mates. With his platinum blond hair and all. As he got close enough to 'accidently' bump into her he found himself awkwardly trying set the actions with out making it looked too planned. So he just kind of flung himself on her and prayed for the best possible out come.

--

Hermione was talking with Cho about their DADA assignment when a someone from behind her bumped into her with such force that her books went tumbling landing in various places in the courtyard. _What the bloody hell was that?! _Hermione furiously thought as she rubbed her head with her hands.

"Shit." Draco mumbled as he went for her books. After he picked all of them up he looked to see Cho helping Granger up. Granger looked flushed as she wiped the dirt off of her neat robes. All the sudden Draco felt that knocking her to the ground may not have been the best idea in the world.

"Uh...Sorry Granger. Here are your books." Draco said in his most silky voice. Hermione looked up as if she had just been hit with an unforgivable curse. When Hermione didn't reach out and grab the books Cho grabbed them for her. Finally Hermione came to her senses and put on her angry face.

"Watch where you're going you big oof!" Hermione ranted making Draco sigh. _This is going to be harder then I thought. I just have to charm her. _Draco thought and mentally recovered for his next set of cool words.

"Of course. I didn't see you I'm sorry." Draco gave her a sly smirk making her blush.

"Yeah...well...Good!" Hermione could only lamely yell. Draco gave her one last dazzling smile and left a very stumped Hermione behind.

_What the hell?! _Were the thoughts running around in poor Hermione's head.

--

"Cho...Was I just hallucinating or did Malfoy just bump into be, pick up my book, and then apologize?" Hermione rambled as she played the event back in her head trying to analyze what all of it meant. Cho looked in the direction that Malfoy disapeared to and nodded dreamily.

"No that really just happened." Cho sighed. Hermione had to hide the disgusted gag as she watched girls all but swoon after Malfoy. But even the Hermione Granger had to admit that Draco Malfoy was quite possibly one of the sexiest boys at school. His hair looked baby fine from far away and looked nothing less then godly up close, He always had that smirk on his face that made him look dangerous, and his body was tall and sleek, yes Malfoy was sexy but Hermione would never admit it.

--

_I wonder if Malfoy or Zabini have made a move yet. _Cedric was thinking as he watched Hermione from across the room in their shared care for magical creatures class.

"..And with that said please get into partners." the teacher said as he finished up his announcements. Cedric glared at Blaise and Malfoy who were currently rushing towards Hermione with every intention of being her partner. Cedric smirked at the two racing fools and grabbed Hermione by the arm before she turned around to Blaise and Draco. Hermione faced Cedric with a smile on her face. It nearly made Cedric smile too. But he had to keep his cool if he was going to win this bet.

"Um...Hi Hermione, mind being my partner? I get kind of confused with all this stuff." Cedric asked smoothly all the while sending Malfoy and Zabini looks of triumph. They scowled at him from behind Hermione making Cedric grin widely.

"Oh...Sure Cedric I'll be your partner." Hermione replied with kindness in her voice. Even though she was confused about his sudden want to be her partner. Cedric and her had shared classes for some time now and never had they uttered words to each other. They weren't enemies either though. Cedric smiled and through a party inside his head. This was a great way to start the bet. The whole class period consisted of Cedric paying extra attention to Hermione and occasionally brushing his hand against her's making her blush.

--

Blaise watched Hermione walk from the great hall with a bagel for lunch. _probably heading to the library. _Blaise thought to himself and saw this as the perfect opportunity to make his move. She'd be all alone. Blaise smirked to himself and ran a hand through his hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up. When he was satisfied with his looks he hurriedly made his way after her. When Blaise caught up to her Hermione was shuffling through her book bag paying to attention to the world around her. Blaise cleared his throat to get her attention but she stayed oblivious. He rolled his eyes and tapped her on her shoulder making her jump and twirl around with her half eaten bagel held in her mouth and wide eyes. He had clearly startled her.

"Oh sorry Granger. I just wanted to say you look different this year." Blaise was quick to start the smooth talking. Hermione still had the bagel shoved in her mouth in a rather unattractive way. When the words caught up with Hermione she spit the bagel out and brushed her robes free of it's crumbs.

"What do you mean _different?_" Hermione scowled expecting an insult. After all Blaise _was _a Slytherin. But he had never teased her and her friends like Malfoy had.

"Different as in...Beautiful." Blaise didn't care if he was being to straight forward. Hermione blushed furiously making her look cute in Blaise's eyes.

"B-beautiful?" Hermione stuttered. No one had ever called her Beautiful before.

"Yeah beautiful. I was also wondering if you'd be able to tutor me in DADA? I know it's kinda weird seeing as I'm a Slytherin and all but I really need help in that class." Blaise lied through his brilliant white teeth. DADA was his best subject but if it meant that he'd be able to spend a whole hour with Hermione then he'd take it. Of course Hermione being Hermione she couldn't help but agree. Anything for the sake of knowledge. It's about time someone started noticing her skills seeing as Ron and Harry never acknowledged it.

"Oh of course I'll tutor you! Meet me in the library at say..six on Monday's and Thursday's?" Blaise was barely paying attention as he watched her perfect lips move as she talked.

"Yeah Monday and Thursday. Sounds good." He was quick to leave before her got to sucked into her looks again.

--

Hermione was thinking about her strange eventful day on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Upon arriving she spotted Ginny Weasley sitting by the fire.

"Oh Ginny I'm so glad you're here! I don't mean to alarm you but I think that Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini have lost their minds!" Hermione said in one rushed voice making Ginny laugh.

"Do tell."

--

**A/N: Okay. I know awkward place to leave off. But that's it for this chapter. I know this was a rocky start but give it a chance. Next chapter will focus more on Hermione. Review please. **


End file.
